helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
5(FIVE)
' ---- '''Released' September 10, 2008 Genre J-Pop Format CD Album, Limited Edition DVD Recorded 2008 Label PICCOLO TOWN Producer Tsunku ---- Berryz Koubou Albums Chronology ---- Previous 4th Ai no Nanchara Shisuu (2007) Next Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.1 (2009) ---- Singles from 5(FIVE) ---- 1. "Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi" 2. "Dschinghis Khan" 3. "Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance" ]] 5(FIVE) is the fourth full-length album by J-pop group Berryz Koubou, released on September 10, 2008 in Japan and September 17, 2008 in South Korea. It was released both as a normal edition, with only the CD, and a limited edition, with a DVD included. It reached a peak of #11''on the Oricon weekly chart. Track listing CD #HAPPY! Stand Up #Kono Yubi Tomare! (この指とまれ！; ''You're it!) - Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami and Sudo Maasa #Baka ni Shinaide (バカにしないで; Don't Make Me a Fool) - Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina and Sugaya Risako #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (行け 行け モンキーダンス; Go Go Monkey Dance) #Ah Merry-go-Round - Shimizu Saki and Tsugunaga Momoko #CLAP! - Tokunaga Chinami, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Kumai Yurina #REAL LOVE - Sugaya Risako #Yume wo Hitotsubu ~Berryz Kamen Ending Theme~ (夢を一粒～Berryz仮面 Endingテーマ～; A Single Dream ~Berryz Kamen Ending Theme~) - Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina #Dschinghis Khan (ジンギスカン; Genghis Khan) #Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (付き合ってるのに片思い; Even Though We're Dating, It's Unrequited Love) #BE #Special Generation (Eccentric Remix) >(スッペシャル　ジェネレ～ション (Eccentric Remix)) DVD Performances from Berryz Koubou Festival ~2008 Natsu~ (Berryz工房フェスティバル～2008夏～) #Event Part 1 (イベントPart1) #Maji Good Chance Summer (マジ グッドチャンス サマー; Really Good Chance Summer) #Event Part 2 (イベントPart2) #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (行け 行け モンキーダンス; Go Go Monkey Dance) #Ending (エンディング) #Akushukai (握手会, Handshake Meeting) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Concert Performances #HAPPY! Stand Up #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitaii!!~ #*Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live with ℃-ute #*Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ #*Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (part of a medley) #*Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 #Kono Yubi Tomare! #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ #*Berryz Koubou 2010 Aki ~BeriKou Fest~ #Baka ni Shinaide #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitaii!!~ #*Berryz Koubou 2010 Aki ~BeriKou Fest~ #*Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ #*Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10th Anniversary Special~ #Ah Merry-go-Round #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ #*Berryz Koubou 2010 Aki ~BeriKou Fest~ #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #CLAP! #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitaii!!~ #*Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 #REAL LOVE #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ #Yume wo Hitotsubu #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ #*Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ (part of a medley) #BE #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ #*Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 Trivia *Takeuchi Hiroaki, CHINO, and NICE GIRL Myu provide background vocals on the 11th track, "BE". Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 14,415 Category:Berryz Koubou Albums Category:2008 Albums Category:2008 Releases Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2008 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:English Name Album